


Playing Pretend

by SkywalkerCrow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidentally angst at the end there, Gen, One Shot, The Legion’s General chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerCrow/pseuds/SkywalkerCrow
Summary: Frank pretends to be a survivor one trial, just for shits and giggles.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Playing Pretend

It was pretty early on when The Legion figured out they could talk and remove their masks while in a trial— not that any of them ever did. There wasn’t any reason to, being that they were always there alone they didn’t have any other teammates to talk to.

Whatever that spider thing was also seemed to express displeasure at removing their masks— not that it did anything about it— it simply made them feel extraordinarily uncomfortable when it was off. 

Honestly, Frank thought trials were rather boring, and they were rather unpleasant if they failed to get a single survivor. Being outside them was a lot more entertaining— at least he had his friends to talk to. Occasionally even they would come across another killer like them, with varying degrees of friendliness. 

Some of them, like the Legion, formed their own little groups while others prefered to be alone. For the most part coming across others meant they could spice up their boring conversations and activities, either from that crazy doctor trying to get inside their heads or from that hulking mass in a white mask that took to trying to team kill everyone he came across— that was always interesting. Especially when they came across him trying to fight the trio that was Evan, Phillip and Max. 

Frank was also pretty sure the team killer was the only guy no one knew the name of. 

What Frank was saying was, trials sucked— even if he wanted to kill people forever they were more often than not repetitive. And outside of them could be rather boring as well. 

Then he had an idea. 

Sometimes the spider rewarded them for a job well done or for being entertaining with different outfits. So, maybe if he did good enough he’s get something even better than that. Like running water or things along that line. 

He was going to give the stupid spider a match like it’s never seen before. 

* * *

Frank decided the best place to do this would be the house. It’s completely enclosed walls meant it was unlikely some prey would see him taking off some of his stuff and realize he was going to try and pretend to be one of them.

The only two things he removed were his outer jacket and mask, but it probably made a big difference in his appearance. As soon as he removed it he had the urge to put it back on— feeling greatly uncomfortable and exposed, but he was nothing if not stubborn and one to refuse what he was supposed to do purely out of spite. 

“Hello—!?” He called out loudly in the house. “Hello— anyone here?”

Sounds carry greatly in trials, at least they did to him— he wasn’t so sure how good the survivor’s hearing was, but he was pretty sure his half yelling would get the attention of anyone a few feet from the house even if it was pretty bad. Structures here tended not to be very soundproof. 

Frank did very quickly get someone’s attention. 

A girl with orange hair tied in a braid came cautiously walking in, and tensed when she saw him— but she didn’t run. 

“Shit, you shouldn’t be so loud that will get you killed, come on with me.” She said and took a few more steps towards him with her hand out.

“Woah why don’t you back off there lady— personal space— stranger danger.”

He could get closer to the survivors without setting off some sort of internal invisible warning than most killers, but he still couldn’t get _too_ close. At least not yet. He wanted to have some fun first— talk to a new face who didn’t have the potential to grievously harm him at any given moment in time. Maybe that spider thing would even reward him for being entertaining if he pulled it off long enough. 

_“I’m_ not the dangerous thing out there.” She stage whispered. “We have to get out of the house, it's not safe in here— help fix a generator with me, then we can leave this place and I’ll explain everything.”

“Not even a name first?”

”Meg.”

“Why don’t you lead the way then, Miss Meg?”

“Stay _quiet.”_ She paused, then added. “And close to walls.”

He couldn’t quite tell how close was close enough to set off her invisible warning, so he trailed a little ways behind her— much to her dismay and worry.

A generator was activated a short ways away. 

“So... what are you doing way out here all alone?” He asked, speaking up a bit so she could clearly hear him from a few yards ahead. 

”Quiet.” He saw her wordlessly mouth.

”Just enjoying the view— out on an adventure? Getting away from a boring—“

“—I said _quiet_.” Meg spoke, interrupting him. 

He’d consider her very rude except she was under the correct impression there was a murderer running loose out to get her.

Eventually she came across a generator— it seemed purely by random and not something she knew was there, so unlike him she must not be able to see them through objects. Which made sense. That would be quite unfair if they always knew exactly where they all were. 

She kneeled by the generator's side and gestured for him to do the same to the other. 

Frank couldn’t fix a generator if he tried. That simply wasn’t how this worked. He knows— he messed with one before trying to see if he could do what the survivors could, and all that happened was it got worse instead of better. 

Again, she frantically gestured for him to get out of the open area or to at least crotch down, but he didn’t, instead he went to lean up against a tree a bit closer to her, ignoring the generator completely.

“So, you a mechanic or something?” He tried casually asking, as if he didn’t know what was happening. 

But must have made a step too close trying to lean against that tree, because Meg visibly tensed and crouched before backing up to the wall and looking around. When she realized he wasn’t doing the same she gestured in a downwards motion with her hands and put her index finger to her lips in a silent signal that meant quiet.

Frank figured this had gone on long enough however. The survivors were getting close to opening the doors, and nothing interesting had actually happened. She had been too preoccupied and scared to even have a conversation with him, and that was a huge letdown. 

In a sudden and fast motion he dashed to the girl and slammed her against the wall she had taken to hiding next to, stunning her for a moment.

It was then that her eyes widened and she realized _what_ he was, struggling against his grasp. 

“You— _bastard.”_ She spat out.

“What can I say. I’m the best at what I do.”

In a perfect world that would have been his badass one liner before stabbing and killing her in a betrayal of epic greek proportion— except this was not a perfect world. 

He tried to shove his knife through her heart but the spider simply _wouldn’t let him—_ it was as if there was an invisible grip pulling backwards on his knife with twice his own strength. And quickly Meg realized this too as he struggled to make a killing blow. 

He could feel her laughter bubble up through her chest before leaving her mouth, he let her fall to the ground in frustration and gripped his weapon hard. 

“Was this shit not entertaining enough for you!” He shouted at the sky. 

Maybe it didn’t even want entertainment. 

But if it didn’t then why the hell does it sometimes give one side a massive advantage over the other? It had to be getting something from all of this.

Or maybe it wasn’t entertaining because most of the time the survivor was telling him to be quiet.

He noticed the survivor was trying to crawl away from in front of him and he drove his knife through her calf— which _was_ allowed apparently. Whatever laughter she had in her died completely at that. Then he dragged her up over his shoulder and began walking to a hook. 

She tried to escape, struggling in his grasp, but he managed to get to a hook in time and threw her up onto it. 

This is forever, Frank realized. 

For both sides— no matter what the other one did, what advantage or disadvantages they would be randomly given, it would always come down to these stupid hooks.

Frank could feel his mind being pulled away from the area, from where she hung. 

“No camping.” Meg managed to say, gripping the hook in her left shoulder in an attempt to stave off what must be incredible pain from hanging off the meat of your shoulder. 

Unconsciously he took two steps backwards and felt himself partly turn away. Whenever he wasn’t doing as expected of him half his body wasn’t his own. 

“At least I’m not you.” He stated, and he wondered if they had their own campfire and forest as well.


End file.
